1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems, devices and methods for controlling the rate of dispensation and/or application of an agricultural product across individual rows of a farm implement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional agricultural planters and sprayers distribute agricultural products such as seed and/or liquid and/or granular fertilizer from storage containers, e.g., separate hoppers or storage container, through a metering device for delivery. Seed and fertilizer drop to the ground into a furrow creating rows.
In particular, some conventional systems for seeding and fertilizing comprise using rotational power to drive a fan which creates a vacuum for trapping seeds on a perforated disk that is rotated through a mechanical apparatus, including gear reductions, so that the speed of the rotation of the perforated disk is coordinated with the forward speed of the prime mover or tractor
Other types of planters are mechanically driven by a chain drive mechanism connected to a drive wheel that defines the rate of forward motion of the planter. Changing application rate of this rate-specific solution requires changing the size of the sprockets; not a desirable alternative.
Still other devices utilize a controller which controls a hydraulic motor which in turn drivingly rotates a single transverse shaft. See, e.g., FIG. 2, which is discussed in further detail infra. This single transverse rotating shaft results in control of seed dispensation and fertilizer application as a function of forward speed, but the rates of dispensation and application are equivalent across all rows.
Still other devices use a control mechanism which controls rates of dispensation and application for individual sections, i.e., the right or left side, of the multi-row agriculture implement independently, but does not allow individual row unit control. Thus, control of each half of the agricultural implement is possible with these devices, but finer control is not possible.
Individual row clutches may be used to shut off individual rows and/or may be used in conjunction with variable rate drive motors. Such systems are, however driven by hydraulic motors and, as will be discussed further infra, are limited by the hydraulic capacity of modern tractors.
The present invention overcomes these deficiencies.